The Feeling's Mutual
by The Lion in Winter
Summary: Sequel to Easy to Pretend. Ms. Minamino plays mother and gives Kurama a brain freeze. YusukeKurama Shounen Ai.


**The Feeling's Mutual**

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing. Are you excited that plot is mine.

Emme's Notes: I enjoyed writing this.Shounen-ai. What else am I writing?

Sequel to Easy to Pretend and I'm sorry it took long but I was trying for more light humor, better grammar and in return you got a longer piece than I intended. Tenses might be screwy, I'm always working on that problem. Tell me if is funny... or not. Spending two months on it I thought it was. Many different rewrites, blockage and endings. This is the version that won. I noticed I started off with Kurama's mother and ended with Yusuke's. Hope you enjoy,

Previews of all stories at the forum. at www.ccgrove.com  
  
{} : thoughts - "" : speech  
_(italics) _: Kurama's brain  
--:flashback thought

__________________________

Early in the morning, Ms. Minamino decided to not go to work today and to have a little heart to heart talk with her son but was wondering how to go about this. She suspected her son's moody behavior since the picnic was do to a large influence of Yusuke not being there but she needed more clues to her son's likes, dislikes and more importantly, his loves. She prepared herself last night for this, her questions set out and speech of her acceptance of whatever outcome of this morning's meeting.

But don't say this isn't hard. She had her dreams of his family with lots of children to call her grandma since her family was so small but she loved her son more and she wouldn't want her child to be unhappy and hating himself for being someone he wasn't. Isn't that what she told Yusuke at the picnic.

_--"My dear Yusuke, what I trying to tell you is that you have a heart of gold underneath that tough exterior of yours and if there is any chance of my son or anyone's son falling into your care they are lucky to have you in there lives. You, I know would do everything to make them feel loved, cared for and safe and in most mother's dreams, that is what we want most for our children."--_

"Yes, I want nothing less for my child." she thought, "I can also find out who he wants as well..."

Knocking on the bedroom door, Ms Minamino asks, "Shuuichi, are you here?"  
From the other side, "Yes Mother, come in."

Her child was sitting across the room in a blond wooden slat chair that matched the medium size writing desk filled with books from school that situated itself next to the bed. Looking at his mother standing at the door and then at the clock on the table he wondered, "Are you staying home?"   
She replied, "Yes I am. Since it is teacher's conference all day at your school and you have the day off, I figured why not me as well." she smiled. "Besides I thought we could talk."  
He mirrors her smile and while she sits on the bed he turns to face her. "Like what?"

"Oh well... the picnic. It was good your friends came and I could sit down, talk with them and get to know them better. I was a little worried when you described them. Especially Hiei." smiling and grabbing his hand, "I should know better to not trust your judgment, I thought your friends were nice. However there are a couple I like to talk about in particular."

Genuinely curious and wary, "Yes... who is it?"

"Well for one is Hiei, even though I think he is well mannered. I didn't get much information of his background; Who are his parents, where does he live, where does he go to school?, {I swear he was trying to avoid those basic questions} but the one I am most interested in..." looking directly in her son's eyes for that spark, "is in any personal relationship that involve a person in this room."

If Kurama had anything to drink at this moment he would spit it out however to compensate this anomaly, his eyes were big as they could go, arms crossed each other in front as defensive stance and all oxygen stop its function at the mouth and nose. Some actual time elapsed before his mother began waving her hands in front of his face saying "Woo hoo, anybody home?" Finally the brain performed the basics and resumed normal breathing and other functions to keep the body of Shuuichi Minamino alive and when everything was fine the brain decided for speech to come into play.

"Huh??"

_(Well the brain was slow when mother's brain starts asking direct questions about life, love, sex and sexual preferences all in one early morning, so don't blame his brain for being sluggish. It happens.)_

"Well dear, I noticed a few things about you and maybe you wish to talk and I want to be understanding, so if you wish to tell me what is going on between you and Hiei, I will try and support you..." as his mother continued on her prepared speech. Kurama's brain went into full gear and speech pattern fully aligned back. "MOTHER, I will tell you that there is absolutely nothing going on between Hiei and I. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING going on." Kurama sighed in relief.

_(Kurama's brain felt all was right with its universe. He had answered the question truthfully and she would just stop. Nothing mother's brain said now could disturb the calm of the body that was Shuuichi Minamino.)_

"So... You are telling me you don't like boys?"

_(Major meltdown. Kurama's brain sputtered and did what it could but the body... ooh the body.)_

"Honey, are you blushing?"

_(At this point the brain gave up, went into autopilot, left a note and went on vacation.)_

(_It said , "**Truth**."_)

  
.........

  
Three Days Later...

It is dark by the time Yusuke returned home from a full day of working in the morning and school at night. He reaches to the door and pulls out his keys when the it opens suddenly and his eyes opens even more seeing the last person he expected.

"Kurama."

Looking a little sheepish, "Hello, Yusuke" Kurama moves from the door to let him in. Yusuke continues in and looks behind him to see Kurama locking the front door. "What are you doing here? Is it another mission? I told that little brat if he drag us out on another mission so soon..." Kurama interrupts his thoughts, "No. I decided to visit you. I mean if you don't mind."

A little to quickly, "Oh no, I don't mind." slowing down, "I thought you might be with Hiei, you don't really come over here."  
Fumbling with his hands behind his back and releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, "I sorry about that," says smiling, "I guess I have to change that now won't I."

Yusuke takes his shoes off and leaves them near the door and walks to the refrigerator, "Why are you here?" then proceeds to see what there's to eat.  
"I wanted... I wanted to talk to you about things." Kurama saw him looking for something edible, "Hold on. Look in the oven." Yusuke did as asked and found two plates with bowls of food still warm. Lifting them out and placed them on the dining table he asks.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes. When I came here your mother let me in. She said you were going to be gone until tonight and she would be out until the next morning so she let me stay here and I realize you might get hungry so... I made something... I hope you don't mind."  
"Thanks." gesturing to Kurama to sit down at the table, "Why did you want to see me?"

Placing a napkin in his lap, "Well a few days ago I had a conversation with my mother about Hiei."  
"Oh. What did she want to know." Yusuke watching him repeats the motions with his napkin.  
"His parents, where he lives and goes to school."  
"Really. Sounds like typical mother stuff. Anything else?"

  
"Strange you you say that. She did ask me a question I wasn't prepared for. Along the lines of" watching Yusuke closely, "'Are you sleeping with him?' I did ask where she would get such an idea from."

Stuttering then recovered a little but Kurama still noticed the slip "What did she tell you?"

Still looking at him, "She said. 'Well according to your friend Yusuke you are dating him, so naturally I needed to find out from you dear.' "

Forcing a little laugh, "Did she say anything else I might of told her."

Half smiling, "No. I see you're not denying this statement."

"Well at the time I believe it to be true. I guess I was wrong, huh?"

Eyebrow arched. "Yes."

A little sheepish in his reply, "Sorry about that."

"It is all right." then slightly switching to another attack "She didn't in so many words tell me of your conversation with her but it made me curious as to why you would mind if I did go out with Hiei."  


  
Yusuke looked at his soup and thought of a few things, {What that I wanted for so long... no that wouldn't work. You know, if I tell him the worst answer is no. You were wrong about Hiei what make you think that he likes guys... you that way. Besides he has no end supply with the girls at school. Well I could... wait how long have I been thinking to myself} Yusuke timidly look up and saw Kurama confusing face at him. 

"Are you planning on answering my question?"

"Would you believe me if I haven't a clue."

"Hmm..."

"Well, let's eat I starving and I still have homework to do and I am sure that your mother is expecting you home. Hmm?" stuffing an egg roll in his mouth.

{Actually, she said 'Be careful and be safe and not to rush into things. You do want this to turn out well don't you?'} You're right. Let's eat and I will help with your homework, if you like?" he smiled. {Didn't think I noticed the change of subjects, well I having too much fun. I'll make you confess that you want me...}

"Kurama, why are you smiling? Did I say something funny?"

{Nope. Just wondering how long can I wait to kiss you.} "Just thinking of something important and it struck as funny."

Dinner was finished and Yusuke took on the job over washing and Kurama with drying while trying to avoid the question that he didn't want to answer. The last dish finished, Yusuke went to look for his bag and get his school work. He figured as long as he keeps himself busy he could avoid the situation.

Kurama moved from the kitchen and went to sit on the couch facing away from the front door and in front the low table and TV. Adjusting himself he look up at Yusuke picking up his bag and following his movements in his house. Yusuke locked eyes with him and he waved his hand for Yusuke to come to come sit next to him. 

{All this time and he could of been mine... Stupid me... that is going to change but I like to drag this out a little longer though I doubt I can stand much more of this. Wonder how does want to kiss me... stop thinking... he's sitting down.}

  
.........

An hour passes by as Yusuke concentrates on the latest math equation and consciously noting a change with Kurama; every time he wants to show him the correct way for the answer, he also decreases his space between them. {If I didn't know better I was say he's trying to get closer to me on purpose. Nahh... that's ridiculous}, however Yusuke moves in equal distance away from him.

  
Yusuke looking back in the book reading off the equation didn't notice the brief eye color change and scowl of the Youko.

{Damn Yusuke, stop moving away.}

By the time he looked up. Kurama was back. Exhausted, annoyed, exasperated, twitching and edgy but back.  
"So, Yusuke did you understand it now?"  
"Huh?"  
"The last equation..."  
"Oh yes I did. Thanks for the help."  
"Sure."

{I swear if you don't stop moving. I'll take you now.}

"No. calm down." he murmured.  
"Are you saying something?"  
"Oh... no. Just thinking."  
"Oh."

{So close... Just a little closer... don't move...}

Yusuke turned the other way from him to grab a new pencil and Kurama obvious touching of his hands became less obvious as he felt only bare floor.

{Is he this fast during fights. Arghhhh.....}

  
.........

"So. Math's done?"  
"Um... Yeah."  
"So. Japanese Lit done?"  
"Yeah."  
"So. All the homework done?"  
"Yes."

{And so are you.}

Edging closer and practically gave up almost all hope on subtlety and just wanted a physical reaction from him, Kurama gain a little more personal space from Yusuke and ask again.

  
"Good. Now why would you mind if I did go out with Hiei?"   


He did get his reaction. If a red tomato on a tan skinned teenager is a reaction. Deliriously happy. While he began the next phase of his plan, Yusuke look at Kurama and notices how near he was getting to him. He realize the situation he was in. Either answer truthfully or run away.

Kurama no longer cared about the answer he just wanted to kiss him and so he scooted over. His face coming closer.

Decision made. Run. 

He needed a distraction. Any distraction would do. Luck has always been on his side and this time no different.

"Bringgggg. Bringgggg."

Kurama almost reached him when Yusuke got up from the low table with only the dignity he could muster and ran to the phone before Kurama could come up with more embarrassing questions to say. On the other hand Kurama had to scramble his hands in front of him to prevent his face from toppling to the floor. 

On the fourth ring, Yusuke grabbed the phone. "Hello"

A sweet light voice responds, "Hello, Yusuke is that you. This is Ms. Minamino." 

"Hi Ms. Minamino, How are you? You want err... Shuuichi." {Oops. Almost Kurama} 

"No need, I just wanted to make sure that he was still there and umm... " in a whisper, "has he told you yet?"

"Told me..." 

"That's he feels that same way you do about him." 

"Really? He told you this. Hmm..." Yusuke with an evil gleam then confusion in his eyes looks out to the livingroom and watches Kurama banging his head on the low table.

Shaking it off he listens to a sigh from the other end, "Don't tell me that boy of mine didn't say anything. He said he would when he saw you." 

Yusuke covering the mouthpiece, "Well I think he decided to change plans. I thought I was imagining things but I think he's dragging it out to see me squirm." {The bastard.}

"Oh dear." she chuckles. "Well I could say be nice and play fair but I'm telling you have my permission to give him hell." 

"Thanks." 

"Good Night Yusuke."

  
.........

With a new confidence, Yusuke planned on giving him hell for this night but he arrives back and sees Kurama rubbing his head with such melancholy. He was going to comment on it, instead he decided for the both of them to finish this farce.

  
Kurama wanted the truth. 

  
Yusuke was finally ready to give it; of course in his own way.

{What the hell. I'll make him pay later} He sat down on the floor and looking dead in the eyes at Kurama, "I was jealous."

Kurama was inwardly surprised from the answer and it took time for him to find the question in his head. He found it and was happy at the same time yet his face was calm and collected {Mom was right.}, "Jealous?"

Deciding on ridding himself of all his feelings to the beautiful redhead sitting across from him, {I'll give the truth but the way I see fit} "Yes. I was jealous, every time I saw how close you were with Hiei are and I knew I could not compete..." Yusuke puts on the best acting job ever. If he didn't plan on getting Kurama, he would strangle him for putting him this so he continued to pour his heart out. Only Kurama was just half listening, {He cares about me... Mom was telling me the truth... Oops he saying something}

{Just a little fun. This should screw him up.} "...I do care what you think of my feelings... but I know now that we should stay as friends." Yusuke congratulated himself on how composed and calm he was.

On the other hand Kurama visibly shocked, livid and at the end of his own rope. {WAIT A DAMN MINUTE} "Wait a damn minute. You can't tell me that and say we should stay as friends. I mean I been waiting all night for you..." he notices that Yusuke is trying not to smile. {What the hell?} another thought enter Kurama head, "Who was on the phone Yusuke?"

Yusuke almost gives into smiling though passing it off as nothing. "Why do you want to know? It's my house and I don't have to tell you anything."  


{Mother said she would call to see how it's going, if he picked up the phone and she talked to him...} "Oh... I see."

"See what?'

"You know."

"Know what."

"I going to get you good."

"..."

.........

The noise coming the two people in the livingroom floor failed to notice a third opening the front door. She went over silently to the couch and her arms crossed over another, watching her son and his friend kissing each other senselessly. Smiling, Astuko Urameshi with index her finger bent her body over the couch and started poking her son's back which was above and underneath him a very occupied redhead kissing back, "Should I come back at another time. Better yet should I watch? I mean you ruined my party last week."

No two people have removed themselves from each other faster than them. Ms. Urameshi was all too happy to see her son's embarrassment.

Chuckling, "Should I ask or should I guess?" she went to her jeans pocket, took out a stick from the pack of cigarettes and began lighting it. "

"Mom, what you doing here..." looking at the clock, "...on time. Nevermind."

Kurama regaining some air back into his lungs finally spoke, "Hello, Ms. Urameshi. Lovely to see you again."

Smiling at the obvious, "The same, Shuuichi." another blow from the cigarette.

"Of course, If I knew this is what you were planning for my son earlier; I would have... have" puffing out a ring, "Well hell I don't know but it seems that my kid isn't complaining." Bending back down on the couch, casually speaking to the flushed duo. "I did my duty by earning money and brought home groceries. I hope you did your homework?" smiling, "unless something prevented from doing so." Before Yusuke could defend himself she continued, "Could you boys get the food. It's near the door."

Grinning from ear to ear as she watches her grumbling son and his tomato face 'friend' getting the groceries {Well, I not surprised especially since "The Keitaro Craziness". I mean how do you react when there's a boy lying naked in bed with your child. I could have gone crazy, demand explanation except considering the people I hang around with. I don't have a right. I mean he's older than I was when sex became an issue. Well Yusuke isn't a bad kid and I know he's careful. Damn if I didn't talk his ass off about protection. He'll never get pregnant but there a lot of others things to worry about hmm... Though I should blackmail him.} 

Yusuke looking at his mother's grin and a new ring of smoke from her lips; he mumbled about his room, locks and not the livingroom. Looking over to Kurama noticing him holding a can of tomatoes and Kurama's face became redder than the can. He had to smile so he move behind him and kiss his neck. 

Kurama decided to finish up and apologize to Ms. Urameshi for his behavior and if lucky leave quietly as possible. Holding a can a tomatoes and thought maybe he wanted to stay overnight. He felt the heat raising on his face. {Oh Hell.} sighing, {I can't imagine what I look like now.} Then felt a kiss on his neck {I don't care.}

The two were about to go again when Yusuke's mother decides to interrupt. "Oh you two, go find a room. Wait there's a room available." snickering in her smoke.

"Mother..."

"Hmm..." looking Kurama over, "At least much better looking than Keitaro."

"Whose Keitaro?"

"Nobody."

"I wouldn't say that, I mean unless you take someone to your bed as nobody."

"MOM!"

"Grrrr. Is there anybody else I should no about."

His mother interjected, "Well..."

"What!"

"I never thought that you and me... and I needed somebody." {Damn, that not how I wanted to say it} needing to defuse the situation, "He was the only one." 

"But **Honey**, didn't you and Keitaro go out for a **looong** time."

{Oh Crap}** "MOM!"**

"So you... instead of me... Keitaro... **KEITARO**... **WHAT THE HELL KIND OF NAME IS THAT!**"

Yusuke standing there, shaking with head in hands while listening to Kurama listing all the things he wouldn't and didn't plan on doing for and to him, now or anytime soon.

Ms. Urameshi decided she had her revenge from last week's party and knew Yusuke could fix this all by himself, though she couldn't help it and started laughing loudly all the way to her room.

*~ FIN~*


End file.
